The Journey 2: Hunter Returns
In the official trailer for FIFA 18 on 12th June, it shows a story mode called the "The Journey 2:Hunter Returns" which would feature the fictional footballer Alex Hunter and authentic managers only available in the English Premier League, MLS and any European club. The game features a new single-player story campaign mode titled The Journey for PS4, Xbox One and Windows where players assume the role of Alex Hunter (voiced by Adetomiwa Edun), a young footballer trying to make his mark in the Premier League. The player is able to select one Premier League clubs to play for at the beginning of the season. Then a move overseas to another continent, then back The player can play in an upfield position, RW, ST, LW and CAM only.The story mode also features a dialogue wheel, similar to the Mass Effect series. A year later after the events of the Journey, Alex Hunter recaps what happened and is continued on. Alex Hunter and his friend from his loan club and rival from the exit trial Danny Williams, go on a holiday tour to Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. On their last day of visit overseas the pair wonder the streets and encounter local kids who challenge them to a street football game. After returning home to England, Alex Hunter is then seen to be training hard for the pre-season of the USA coming ahead. Before he could head off to America to play in the pre-season tour, he's invited for an interview with Rio Ferdinand "The ones to watch." Right after the interview finishes, and is about to head out, Alex bumps in to his former friend and rival Gareth Walker, who seems surprised to see each other. Gareth's personality is much more friendly and well mannered compared to last time, when he greets Alex and his family in a very kind manner. Alex's agent Michael comes to congratulate Alex on his behalf of the talk show after Alex's Mum and Granddad head out, and never expected to see Gareth there. When Taylor leaves, Gareth can't believe Alex still has Michael Taylor as his agent. At the USA tour, Alex's team faces Dortmund, PSG and Real Madrid and after the Real game Alex swaps his shirt with Cristiano Ronaldo, who's impressed with Alex's way of play and suggests he should come and play for Real some time. If Alex's team wins they face LA Galaxy in the final and encounter Gyasi Zardes before kick off. Right after the match Alex suddenly meets his estranged father, and accepts an invitation to have dinner with him in a diner. After the tour, Alex Hunter and his teammates go to Chicago where they participate in the MLS All-Star Game. Following the first game of the new Premier League season, Michael tells Alex that none other than Real Madrid are keen on signing him. Despite it being a risky move with Alex who is still a youth and career is just beginning. His agent Michael and him meet Susan Welles the clubs executive suggests, If Alex is serious about the move, he should put a transfer request. So Alex he decides to follow his dreams, and put forward a transfer request. This causes both Alex's teammates and the fans to lose faith in him and the way he's commited to the club - even to the point of the fans were booing him when he is subbed on during a game where his team were down 0-3 in the 2nd half. Just one day before the transfer window closes, Michael bangs on Alex's door abruptly and hard, and brings Alex to his car, where reveals that he found out that the Real Madrid deal was a scam, and that Real were never interested in signing him. While the club executive Susan Welles appreciates that fact that the Real Madrid deal was a scam, but had no intention to believe and justify because Alex put forward a transfer request, meaning he wanted to leave the club. The consequences played a part with the manager of the club suggesting Alex should be dropped from the senior side and should train with the youth squad as a final decision. With just hours until the deadline, Michael admits he wanted to sign Alex with Madrid because he was falling behind in his reputation as an agent as the years was flying by, and so he went with the deal without really thinking too much. Alex is infuriated at Michael for misusing his football career for his personal gain, and the player is then given the option to forgive Michael and stay with him, or fire him due to his almost career ending mistake. Regardless of the still hire or fire decision, Alex gets a video call from his Dad who now works at LA Galaxy and meets the coach and Gyasi Zardes from the pre-season tour who wants Alex to sign for LA Galaxy due to some injuries forwards have suffered from sidelining them for the season, Alex with no where else to play except the youth team accepts the deal to go to LA. When Hunter arrives in the US, he reunites with his father in the local diner, however he unintentionally heard that he has a younger half-sister called Kim Hunter. Hunter who was Ferocious with father for not telling him about him having another sibling, storms out of the diner, making a catastrophe. After a few weeks later, Hunter invites Thierry Henry to watch Kim make her debut for the USA womens soccer team play in a friendly against the German womens team. After the season at the MLS is finished, and nearing Christmas time, Hunter returns back to the UK, but gives Kim his granddads 100th goal milestone ball for good luck. After reuniting with his family and friend Danny Williams, Hunter soon learns that Atletico Madrid, PSG or Bayern Munch are keen on signing him. (If the player chose to keep Taylor as his agent, Taylor will sign Alex, or if the player fired Taylor, Alex will be signed by his Dad.). Whilst at his new club, Hunter learns that Mr. Simone "Dino" Agostino the former manager at Alex's loan club in FIFA 17 is at his new club. Dino pairs Alex Hunter up with Antoine Griezman, Thomas Muller or Dele Alli as a strike partner. After three games in during the season, Alex suffers a knee injury sidelining him from the pitch for several weeks. The fifth chapter is then switched to Danny Williams perspective Danny Williams recently signed with Alex's former PL club. He seems to socialise and joke around a lot more than taking the game serious. He even gets told off quickly by Andy Butler, the clubs trainer for his actions. After the sermon, the player is able to continue as Danny or skip to chapter six. If the player continues, Danny takes the football a bit more serious and is able to make the starting XI for the next few round of the EFL Cup. In the final stage of chapter 5, Danny Williams and his team take on the clubs rival with Gareth Walker playing in the EFL cup final. Danny, Gallo and Lili all encounter Walker and Walker mocks the fact that Williams was able to get promoted from The Championship to the PL. After the game, Danny and Gareth encounter one last time and whoever wins makes fun of the other. When Alex is able to recover fully, he find out that the clubs position and Manager Dino's job is at risk and could be fired if the team don't earn any silverware by the end of the season. If Hunter plays well and wins the League Cup and/ or domestic cup, Dino will keep his job as the gaffer. If not Alex will help him clean out his office. After the season, Alex and Jim travel to the US, for Jim to meet Kim Hunter for the first time. After their meal, Alex gets a phone call from an agent, offering to make him as an icon.